Vehicle body structures are provided to absorb or deflect loads imposed on the vehicle. Often, such vehicle body structures are formed of metal, which may tend to provide increased weight to the vehicle. It may be desirable to use relatively lightweight, reinforced structures, where possible, to reduce vehicle weight and load on various vehicle components.